


Just Survive

by Cheeky_monkey



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: What can be worse than being stuck with your enemy?Just something I wrote when I was bored.Let me know if you guys think I should continue or if its blah!





	1. Chapter 1

It didn’t take you long to find the Resistance after you watched your home planet being destroyed. That infamous day now may refer to as Star Killer day was your driving force in life now. So you joined the Resistance hoping it would give you the chance to ease that painful hole in your chest. 

You along with a few members of your squadron were sent to do a routine sweep of a planet rumored to be the new base of operations for the First Order. It had seemed pointless until you had a Tie Fighters up your ass! Then the news come through your headset, General Hux was there! He was fleeing on a transport. You being as stubborn and as reckless as you normally are; of course, didn’t follow the order to return to base; no you, of course, saw your shot to finally have some justice for your family. You pursue not will let him get away! 

It didn’t go exactly as you envisioned, this glorious righteous moment…..You somehow manage to send his transport down but your x-wing went down right along side it. Now as your ship is rapidly getting closer to the ground your ejection seat chooses that moment to malfunctions (old piece of crap), all you can do is hope that just maybe you will see your family again as your ship hits the tree line. The pain of the impact hits knocking the wind from your lungs. Darkness is closing in…..Mommy’s coming baby was your last thought before there was nothing. 

 

A shadow stands before you……..all you can make out is a blaster…….pain…….pain…….stars it hurts………..darkness again……pain…..pain ……something cool touching your lips running down your throat……a voice telling you to drink……but the pain is all you can focus on……please just let me die already……darkness. 

 

You open your eye. Yes, pain but it’s the first time your mind has truly managed to come to focus. It’s dark but you know your outside from the canopy of leaves above you. You can feel the heat and see the faint glow of orange at your side…a fire. You try to raise your head but can’t as shooting pains travel down your back. In fact any movements you attempt shoot unbelievable pain through your body. 

“Ah you’re awake.” In the darkness, a hand touches your face. When the face of the owner of the mystery hand comes into focus you want to scream. How dare he still be alive! “How is my would be murderess feeling?” Rage….a furious rage runs through you enough to surpass the pain of your injuries enabling you to attempt a strike but its weak and he easily takes hold of your arm. “None of that now, you cheeky thing. You need to save your energy for recovery.” He sets your arm down beside you with such gentleness. “You need to drink.” You moan in pain as he lifts your head bring water to your lips. Feebly you shake your head. “Stop being difficult.” The bottle is forced in your mouth. Want you had chocked down enough to satisfy him he lays you back down again with unexpected gentleness. You stare silently at him wonder what game is being played here. Was he keeping you alive for information? Well, fat chance you wouldn’t tell him anything. He shakes his head before moving away from you to the other side of the fire. You watch him through the flames. You tired but there is no way you can let yourself sleep now that you know he’s the one caring for you. 

“We were the only two to survive.” He said after some time. He added some more wood before laying down you could still see his face as he tucked an arm under her head. “Get some rest. You have a lot of healing to do.” He closes his eyes; oh if you could get up right now you would choke the life out of him. Maybe he will kill when you sleep….as if sensing your inter monologue he signs “If I was going to kill you I would have done so already. I could have left you to die it that ship but I chose to pull you out, to patch you up and have been caring for you for two days.” Well, that doesn’t make any sense. “So rest.” Despite your best efforts your eyes did start to close in time. Your injuries were siphoning all your strength you were soon asleep. 

You wake to the sun shining in your face. Again you try to sit up but it is too painful. You look around wildly where is he? Maybe he left you but no he soon appears caring what looks like some form of fruit. “Good Morning,” he says taking a seat next to you place a fruit before you. There was no way you were exchanging pleasantries with this man. You were hungry but you think to yourself was it worth it…..taking food from this man. “You will need your strength if you hope to kill me.” Well, the man does have a point. You reach for the fruit but still are too weak. He moves forward scooping you up in arms hoisting you to a sitting position. He braces you there lifting the fruit to your mouth. Half of your mind is scream you will not be hand fed by the man that took your own children from you. The other half is telling it to shut it, you’re hungry. “I’m not going to do this all day bite or starve.” He’s eye have a cool edge to them; you had to decide what to do. Hunger won out and you bite into the fruit. The coolness leaves his eyes. Once breakfast is done he gently lowered you back to the ground. 

“Why did you not kill me?” The question has been on your tongue the entire time you ate. 

“As I said last night we are the only survivors. My transmitter was damaged.” He moves to sit facing me. “I sought out your ship in hopes of finding some means of communication. Instead, I find you pinned in half alive.” He bites into his own fruit. You wait for him to continue but he doesn’t. 

 

Hux POV

 

Hux study the injured women well he eats. He would not go further into his tale. She didn’t need to know that his own people turned on him. He was sent to a planet told to inspect it only to find out he was being led to slaughter. He is hardly the first member of the First Order to be “dealt” which is such a way after they have failed. He should have known that Starkiller's destruction would fall on his shoulders rather than the true culprit….Damn Kylo Ren!

Still he should have seen it coming. Firstly Ren had encouraged him to take minimum security. Secondly, the Resistance showing up to the same nothing of a planet is fair to coincidental; surely they were tipped off to be there. These two things alone should have been enough but Ren’s response to his distress call was when the truth of the matter hit home. “Your services are no longer required, Hux.” That was it, a lifetime of service and he was to be tossed to the wolves. 

Wolves or not he was going down fighting; to his great delight, they had managed to hit the pursuing x-wing before they crashed. How he survived with minimal damage was a miracle. The few troops that were with him had not been so fortunate. His first goal was to reach out to see if there was possibly someone to assist him out there, someone neutral preferably. He was in a good system for it, the neighboring planets here have not yet chosen aside so finding an unbiased person to aid was a possibility but his communication like his troops didn’t survive. So his hunt for the downed x-wing begins. 

It took him a good part of a day to find it only to discover the woman before him still live. He was standing before her ready to take the shot. Killing her made all the sense in the galaxy but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to deliver the final shot. He had killed so many but in the past, it had all been for a purpose. They had to die to further the First Order, they were necessary but he was no longer part of that cause. They had seen to it. So he finds now he can’t find a reason in his mind why this woman should die. So he finds himself taken great pains to recover her from the wreckage and to mend her.

Perhaps it was just that fact that he was alone, truly alone. He had no goals to reach. No father to impress. No rivals to discredit, no enemies to kill. This is the first time in his existence that he was just himself and he felt incredibly alone and devoid of purpose. Her wellbeing seemed to become paramount in his mind. She was something to focus his attention on so that he didn’t have to face that big question in the back of his mind. What do I do now?

Now awake her hatred of him was clear. He had hoped the fact that he saved her life would count for something. He can tell his kindness is confusing her. Patience he would have to be patient with her…..Patience he had in spades. He would win her trust in time. For now, they would survive here on this dissolute planet together.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux POV

He carried the water in his makeshift bucket placing it by the fire. He can feel her eyes watching him. She would not like what was about to happen but she already hated him anyways so what did it matter; besides this is for her own good. He waits for the water to warm up before turning to face her. Confusion and fear the dominate emotions visible on her face. What did she think he was going to torture her? Her eyes grow larger as he dips a tattered piece of fabric into the water. He rolls his eye that’s exactly what she’s thinking. Yes, he took the time to warm the water to a comfortable temperature to use it for waterboarding! 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” He moves closer she struggles in vain to move away. “You….you don’t touch me.” Her voice rises slightly as she looks wildly around for some sort of aid. 

“You need to be cleaned.” He reaches forward placing the cloth on her forehead wringing the water so that it runs down into her hair. He watches sadly has she trying to push him away but she is only draining what little energy she as. “You need to rest; you will slow down your recovery if you continue like this.” He takes a deep breath, once she ceased the feeble attempts to hit him away. Rewetting the cloth he continues with his work wetting down her hair. The warm water seemed to have a relaxing effect as she starts to calm allow him to wash her face, neck, arms but all that changed when he started to zip down the front of her jumpsuit. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He voice was filled with indignation. 

“We have been through this; I’m cleaning you, stop being difficult.” Her hand grabs on to his. 

“Difficult! Have you lost your fucking mind? I would rather stay filthy” She snarls her eyes take on a determined edge which would on a normal occasion likely have been well ….cute but on this occasion it wasn’t! He just wanted to get this over with. It’s not like he’s some depraved pervert just trying to get her naked. He was trying to take care of her. 

“Who do you think cleaned you up when I found you? I have already seen everything!” Her eyes go large and he realizes a little late maybe that was the wrong thing to say. 

“WHAT! You miscreant, you loathsome……” Her poor little face turn bright red and her eyes took on a loathing he didn’t think was possible. She feebly uses her other arm to strike at him. The poor girl was so weak.  
“I could have left you to die.” Why is she turning this into such a big deal? So he saw her naked.

“I would have preferred that!” She swings her weak arm again striking his shoulder; sadly it seems to cause her more pain in the attempt than it caused him to receive her wrath. 

“Oh stop being so melodramatic. I have seen naked females before. You are not my first and star I hope you’re not my late.” 

“You’re disgusting!” She spits out but a moment later she did release is hand; she diverted her eyes refusing to look at him as he continued with the task at hand. He takes great care with the source of her pain; a large purple mark decorates her left side starting at her armpit coving half her back traveling all the way down to her hip. He was no medic but he was sure there were some broken bones. 

“So far the weather here has been most agreeable.” He thought if he made small talk it would somehow make this uncomfortable experience easier but she didn’t acknowledge him. “There is a river close by. With a bunch of that fruit trees, you sample that fruit for breakfast this morning.” He continues working trying to be as gentle as he can. “I have a few traps set. There are these small creatures that scurry about in the area that could make a good dinner.” The kriffin’ suit is filthy he thinks as he starts removing one of her legs. He should wash it, it would have a good part of the day to dry he could lend her his coat it was far too warm for it anyways. Look at this pathetic suit. The Resistance really doesn’t provide their soldiers with adequate uniforms, disgraceful. 

 

Readers POV

 

If you hadn’t wanted that man dead before you really did now. You internal monolog has found itself running off in fury. Yeah, make small talk well you are stripping my clothes away you fucking ass. This had to be the absolutely most humiliating thing to ever happen to you and to be done by someone you hate…..there are no words to express how livid you are at this moment. You find yourself staring at the “bowl “of water wishing he was using it to extract information for you rather than this!

He raises and disappears for a moment……what he isn’t just going to leave you laying here exposed. Is he? You try to sit up to see if you can pull your suit on to cover yourself. 

“No don’t I’m not finished. Take my arm I need to set you up.” He holds his arm out in front of you. No you don’t want to touch him it’s back enough he’s touching you. You fold your arm over your chest even though it sends pain shooting down your body to prove the point. “Fine have it your way.” He leans over you taking hold of your arms lifting you enough to scoop is arm under your shoulder pulling towards him. Oh my god is he……hugging you!

“I don’t know why you have to make this so difficult.” Oh, son of a bitch, you think about biting the shoulder that your cheek is being held to but you imagine him dropping you and the thought of hitting the ground brings tears to your eyes. He is awkwardly lifting pulling your suit out from under you. What is he doing? Oh stars that hurts!

“Stop…” You gasp in agony, you find yourself wrapping your arms around him, trying to get the pain to stop. You were now let out a colorful rainbow of curse words. 

“We are almost done.” He says as if to comfort you. What the hell is he doing? In your pain you end up burying your face in his neck it was oddly comforting and you hated that fact too. With a huff he lowers you down to the ground; again he seems to be taking great pains to be gentle; which at this moment you are grateful for. Once back in place he wraps you up in what would appear to be a big thick coat. It was thicker than your jumpsuit not that you were cold but it was providing a bit of cushioning against the hard ground. You were almost on the cusp of thanking him…..no….no we won’t be doing that. There would be no thanking!

Wait where was he going with your jumpsuit? 

“Hey, give that back.” You yell after him. He stops and looks at you like you were crazy. 

“I’m going to wash this pathetic excess for a uniform for you.” He goes to turn but you yell for him to stop again. Your most treasured possession was in the pocket. 

“Inside pocket there is a data chip. I need it.” He digs in removing the precious like chip and you feel your heart seize. No one touches that chip. You broke a guy’s nose ones when he dared to take it as a joke. From that day on no one……no one touched your data chip. You watch him as he studies it. Your face must have shown your concern because he quickly moves to place it in your hand. You let out a jagged breath not realizing until that moment you had stopped breathing the moment he touched your chip.  
With that, he was gone. Your body ached and you were all tired out after the unrequested bath. You try not to think about how soon you will likely be picked up by some First Order transport. From there who knows what you’ll face. Probably torture, it’s probably why he’s keeping you live. So he can let someone do the dirty work of questioning you later. You were a bit surprised they hadn’t found you yet. The General was a powerful man surely squadrons would be arriving to search the planet. You start to get nervous at your prospects. You hold your chip a little tighter. For you baby, I could take it, whatever they throw at me. Despite your best efforts you start to doze off until you hear a rustling in the nearby patch of bushes. Then you see it one of those tiny creatures he had mentioned. It was cute. It stops and stares at you as you stare back at it, your eyes slowly closing sleep claiming your exhausted body again.


	3. Chapter 3

Reader POV

"Oh kriff stop, stop I can't take any more." General Jerkface insisted on moving around your legs and arms to 'restoring movement' as he calls it. He was a general, not a medic you had no confidence that his treatment was helping you in any way other than causing you pain. Ha, maybe this is his attempt to extract information from you. The only problem he's not asking you any question. 

"Just five more. You can do it. This will help make you strong again." You snarl as he bends your right knee pushing it up to your chest. 

"Ah, kriffing hell, I hate you." He releases his hold gentle pulling you leg straight ignoring you and repeating the process. When he's done he gives you more water well your arms and legs burn from the exercise. You were on day three. Three days you have been forced to rely on this man for everything. You were starting to slowly regain your strength but not fast enough for your liking. You release an exasperated sigh as you try to think of anything other than the pain radiation through you limbs thanks to that ginger devil before you. 

"If I had any form of painkillers I would give them to you." He kneels beside you he looks pensive like he's trying to think of some sort of way to help ease your pain. Then with no warning, he lifts you from the ground. 

"What are you doing?" You growl "Put me down." Oh stars what is he doing? He ignores your questions again. He moves a bit into the forest when you see the river he had told you about. You know you were past the illusion of modesty. He had already seen you are naked but still, that didn't stop what was happening from embarrassing you so that you once again wish you had died in the crash. You couldn't even look at him as he removed your clothes or his own for that matter. He chuckled you presume he finds your attempt to avoid his naked form amusing. "I assure you I don't look any different than your resistance fellows without my uniform" still you avert your eyes. In the back of your mind, you start trying to remember that last time a man was naked in your presence. It had been what five....no six years now. He moved to pick you up again in his arms. Your tanned skin clashing against his white chest. Man, he needed some sun. The cool water did feel good on your aching muscles. He gently positioned you so that you could sit on your own. Moving away he bathes nearby well you examined the environment letting the water do it job easing your pain. It came as a tiny bit of a shock when he moved closer to you and start gently wetting your hair. 

"Soon you will able to move. I have a plan." You tilt your head down as he works on your hair. The cool water along with his finger running through your hair was having a stocking relaxing effect on you. "We will make our way down the river. Hopefully, in a few days, we will find a town, we can barter our way off the planet." Again the same question pops into your mind why hasn't he been picked up yet. Every time you question him you received no real answer. He would use the excuse of going to get firewood or check his traps as a way to escape her. Well, he couldn't run away from you now. He wouldn't abandon you alone in the water.

"General Hux why haven't you been picked you up yet?" His fingers stop dead in your hair. "I would think such a high ranking member would be a priority."

"Why hasn't the resistance picked you up yet?" He said almost in a whisper as he resumes working on your hair. 

"Well for one I disobey a direct order to pursue you. I crashed in a first order system and well I'm nobody. Heck, I'm not even a very good pilot. No one is coming to get me." He gently brings more water allowing it to run down my hair. Speaking this sad truth out loud had hit you harder than you thought it would. A single tear escapes you eye running down your cheek, "They presume I'm dead and if I'm not I will be soon." 

Hux POV

Over the last three days he had come to admire his unlikely companion. Hux had a knack at seeing potential in people. It helped him with his job greatly, having the ability to spot those with the inherent ability to succeed enabled him to push forward the best making the First Order all the stronger for it. He sees a strength within her that he doesn't even think she's aware of. He admires her will; though she is no closer to trusting him. Her hatred for him doesn't seem to be relenting either. She has stopped flinching when he pulls out his blade to slice the fruit and she would speak to he so small steps. He was now enjoying that fact that she was clearly relaxed as he cleaned her hair. He chooses this moment to enlighten her to his plan. He's hoping with the exercise they were doing they would be on there way in a few days, a week at the most. They would undoubtedly move slowly at first, but he was confident they would find means to get to the outer rim. To a neutral area from where she would likely go on her back to her life. She's an attractive woman surely there is a partner missing her or at least he tells himself that she has a beau waiting for her. It helps to keep his thought from becoming too inappropriate. 

She again questions his lack of rescue. He should just tell her but again he finds he deflects the question. To his horror, he sees a tear run down her cheek as she confesses the reasons she wouldn't be saved. Sentiment was not something he was accustomed to dealing with, a gentleman should offer comfort to a distort woman but he was unsure on what to say. Well, he knew this would be the optimum moment to tell her the truth of his situation but still he wasn't ready to say it. Instead, he said something about getting her out of the water before she gets too cold. 

He notices her movement is slowly improving as he helps her dress. "I'm going to check the traps." He wants to get away before she starts questioning him again. 

"Just promises me one thing." She calls after him causing him to stop in his tracks. "Before I'm executed well you let me watch the video on my data chip." 

"The First Order doesn't normally offer the luxury of a final request." Her jaw goes rigid and her eyes harden. "But I give you my word I will do everything in my power for you should that situation arise." He makes his escape. He turning his attention to his traps. He had meant it too if they did end up in the hands of the First Order he would do what he could for her. He moves through the woods hoping that his traps have yielded something, anything. The fruit was doing the job but he really wanted something with a bit more sustenance for them both, forces knows she could use some protein.

He made his way to his last trap to find at last he had prevailed and had captured one of those creatures. He has quite proud of himself. He was on his way back and it took him a moment to realize something was different. It was the light, for the first time since they arrived the sky had clouded over with dark grey clouds. He needs to hurry they were going to get rain and from those clouds a lot! 

There was no way he would be able to build a structure to protect them at the campsite. Her crashed ship was the closest. He gathered what he can promising her he would be right back. He arrived at her ship, he takes the tarps he found in the first order wreckage, he'd been using them for his bed allowing the girl to keep his thicker coat; he places it alone the wing. Luckily there was some large rock close by to help hold it in place. He feels the first drop as he tosses wood into the makeshift shelter to keep dry. He makes his way back to her.....her three days and he still hadn't received her name! 

She looks panicky when he returns, she releases a shaky breath when she sees him. She must have thought he was abandoning her. A roll of thunder sounds overhead. He doesn't waste another moment her grabs what food and small supplies he can placing them on her stomach as he picks her up his giant coat and all. "We can make it." He said loud more to himself than her. He pushes forward the rain starting to really come down. He gets them into the shelter wet but they were out of the rain.

He was working on skinny the beast the fire was now warming them. "Thank you," she whispered so softly he wondered if he imagined it. "Thank you for coming back for me." She says a bit louder. He wanted to point out that he had no intention of leaving her out there. He wanted to tell her that her wellbeing was his top priority, instead, he only replies. 

"Your welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

Reader POV

It rained for days, you watch as your dry wood diminished along with the food. “It will stop soon.” Your companion repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time, at this point it almost sounded like a prayer. “It will break soon, I’ll be about to get some more fruit and maybe find some more wood.” He offered you a smile that was meant to reassure you, which it didn’t. 

The first day wasn’t so bad. It was warm by the fire with food other than fruit. The rhythmic tinge tinge of the rain hitting the x-ring had a comforting effect, but now on day three, it has started to lose its charm. It was almost becoming a strange form of torture really. 

General Hugs (as Poe calls him) still insisted on exercising your damaged body. You hated to admit it but it was working. You were getting stronger; you were able to sit up on your own now. Which thankfully meant he didn’t have to touch you as much; you were thankful for that but also in a strange way the pain he caused you doing it helped keep your mind in the right place. He was your enemy. This nice guy, let me take care of you act, was throwing your brain for a loop; making you forget why you chased his ship in the first place. You reach your hand down tracing the data chip with your fingertip. He was evil and he deserved to die. This….whatever this is didn’t change a damn thing.

There was another problem this rain storm was causing; this particular problem bothered you more than the impending cold and hunger once the supplies ran out. This problem was proximity; you are both trapped in this makeshift shelter. Normally he could disappear for portions of the day only checking on you periodically allow you a break, but now his presence was constant. The silence between you only lasted the first day but he soon started trying to make friendly conversation. It started with what food you missed most. This only made you both hungry so that topic was set aside. Favorite color started a heated debate as you didn’t classify black, grey or white as color but as shades. He settled for navy blue but insisted that black was a color in the end. This mindless chatter took up most of the second day and ended quickly when the questions started getting too personal. He asked about the weather on your home planet. You ignored the questions refuse to even acknowledge him but when he asked about your family you fought back angry tears, how dare he speak to you of your family. 

“I think that’s enough of the small talk now.” You said through your teeth. You chastised yourself internally for being stupid letting your guard down. You weren’t friends! You would never be friends. You stare at his stupid head wishing you had the force so you could choke the life from him, all Darth Vader style! His back stiffened as if he could sense the hatred directed at him. To your horror, this was when he started with his own stories. At first, you had no interest in hearing his tales but he had managed to draw you in. You blame his accent. 

Damn sexy accents!

Hux POV

He could feel her hate-filled stare at the back of his head. He had thought their casual conversation was going so well. He was quite proud that he had managed to hold a conversation with her at all. Honestly, what does one talk about with someone that considers you their enemy? That followed which the fact that he can’t remember the last time he held a conversation with someone that didn’t have to do with First Order business. He felt that he was on foreign soil and gain ground as the conversations continued.

He realized too late that he had made the critical mistake asking about her family. Clearly, that was not to be mentioned. He just wanted to know about her, something other than her favorite color is orange and she had a sweet tooth. He takes a glance over his shoulder to confirm his intuition is correct as she gives him a death stare. He is struck by how oddly attractive she was when she was angry.

He thought maybe if he started sharing first, just maybe she would open up to him. He told her what he could remember about Arkanis as a child. How he remembered many days filled with rain like this. He told her about his mother, the little he could recall before father sent her way. Life at the academy and being trained alongside the first batch of children soldiers. How he was never good enough for his father but others had seen his potential and made sure he learned what he needed to know to lead. 

“I was raised with stories of the greatness of the Empire, taught that I and I alone could bring peace and order to the universe.” He puts the last of their dry sticks on the fire; it wouldn’t last the night letting out a sigh. “I truly thought I was meant to rule over this new Order. I had such grand plans to bring equality to all systems, I was going to correct the mistake made by both the Empire and the Republic. It was going to be perfect.” He has talked for hours it was well into the night now. 

“Well it’s not over yet, you will get back murdering millions in no time I’m sure.” She said snakingly let out a yawn. Maybe it is time to tell her the truth. Maybe it was time to say aloud the awful gut-wrenching truth. 

“I have a confession.” Uh-huh she says behind him. He takes a deep breath “There is no one coming to retrieve me either. Essentially I was fired; well the goal was termination really. I was sent to my death and found you.” He chuckled to himself. He waited expecting some sort of response but he was met with silence. “I was shocked too, that is the reason why it’s taken me so long to bring it up. I am still trying to come to grips with this life-changing news myself.” Which he hadn’t! Still, she says nothing. He turns glancing down at her now sleeping form. 

Excellent! He finally tells her the truth and she isn’t even awake. It was almost as if an emotion floodgate was opened now. Taking in her sleeping form he is unsure how he has wronged her but certain he had. He has wrongs many people, killed many people all for a purpose that no longer exists. Now that this goal has been removed he has to live with what he has done. Emotions he has long repressed were pushing through. He moves back resting his head on the x-wing watching the fire die; trying to push back the remorse that filled him until sleep thankfully claimed him. 

He woke later with a start, his neck in pain for sleeping sitting up but that was not an unfamiliar pain. Many nights he had slept at his desk working late or fallen asleep on the couch instead of making it to his bed. As he expected the fire had gone out. The dampness was starting to invade affecting the sleeping girls on the ground. Her teeth chattered slightly and she moaned in pain as she trying to roll on her side to curl up in a ball. 

He lays down next to her gently pulls her onto her uninjured side and into his arms. She protested only for a moment as he tucks the jacket around her cocooning her. She falls silent against him; her head tucked under his chin. Soon she falls back to sleep; he finds himself matching her steady inhales and exhales. She wraps her arm around him like she would a pillow. He smiled to himself; well he now knows one more thing about her. She likes to snuggle. 

He had no choice tomorrow he would have to go search for more food and wood, rain or not but it would be great if he didn’t get drenched doing it. He also knew he would have hell to pay in the morning. He had no doubt that she would be most displeased when she wakes in his arms but at least she was warm. Hopefully, soon they could be on their way. He needs to get her back to where she belongs. He could feel himself becoming attracted to her. That last thing he needed was to fall for this feisty resistance girl with her viper tongue that wishes him dead. 

She moans in her sleep moving her head so that his jaw now rest on her forehead, he can feel her light exhales brushing against his neck. 

He had a bad feeling he was already too attached.


	5. Chapter 5

He woke to the sound of birds and a stiff back. The steady deep breathes against his chest told him his snuggling companion was still asleep, still happily ignorant of him invading her personal space the night before. 

He should unravel himself as carefully as possible and let her wake on her own but a small part of him is morbidly curious to see her reaction when she finds herself against his chest. So he lays there fiddling with the ends of her hair. He can’t recall a time that he held any of his previous lovers so, not that she is his lover! It was nice nonetheless and he wonders why he never considered doing this in the past. The lack of time, he supposed, really there was always something to do, in fact, there were never enough hours in a day. So there was no good reason to layabout in bed. Though other than the hard ground beneath him this would be an enjoyable way to wake. 

He thought about all the thing that needed to be done today. Get more wood, food, bath, maybe she would be up for an attempt to stand, dare he hope maybe walk! They could start to make their way to civilization. Have a decent meal, a hot shower and sleep in a real bed. He hadn’t noticed that the birdsongs had ceased nor the eerie quiet that seemed to take over. Though the sound of a branch breaking in the distance he did, then another. The clear pop of a twig being crushed under the weight. Someone was near or worse something large! 

He untangled himself a bit too quickly causing a hiss to comes from the girl. He throws a hand over her mouth. His other goes to his lips as he points in the direction the last sound comes from. He watches the look on her face move from anger to concern. She too now heard the approaching noise, her eyes go large and whether she meant to or not she tightened you arms slightly around him. 

“I’ll have a look.” He whispered an emotion that could have been concern stares back at him. He moves slowly out of their shelter. A beautiful blue sky can be seen through the trees making a promise of sun and warmth for the day. He moves cautiously into the trees but there is nothing to be seen. He does a small inspection but finds nothing. He sighed moving back to the ship. “I don’t see anything. Shall I go get us some breakfast?” She pulled herself up and was moving with greater. She was recovering quickly perhaps they could leave camp tomorrow, today if he really wanted to push her. 

“Yes, that would be great.” She smiles sweetly at him, her tone, however, put his nerves on edge. “Then once you’re back we’ll sit down and have a nice little chat You can explain exactly how it is I woke in your arm this morning.” The charming smile disappeared his lips pursed her eyes hard demanding answers. He bites back a smile she’s reacting just as he predicted. 

“Yes well I, look forward to that.” He smiles as he heads into the forest

 

She watched him disappear into the distance. She grunts and pushes herself to crawl over to the side of the plane. That was it she was going to walk and that was all that was to it. She used the ship as a support pushing herself up until she was standing. Her legs were weak and sore but in a strange way, it felt good. She images she looked like a newborn Fathier as she stumbled around but she had a clear goal. Get walking so she could get as far away from the man with her as soon as possible. 

Waking in his arms was not something she wished to repeat. Clearly, the man has lost what was left of his sick mind if he thought in any way it would be ok to hold her in that manner. 

She fears he was starting to form an attachment. She was no psychology major but she knew that it happened to people in extreme situations, well they would have a nice little chat when he returned, she would lay down the law on what exactly he could and couldn’t do from this point on. 

“Why hello, Miss!” Her heart leaps to her throat. She turned having to take hold of the nearby tree to keep from falling over. The beside the plane was a man. He was dressed normally, definitely not a trooper. Another man came around the other side of the ship. 

“Hello.” She straightens herself up as best she could to try to give the impression that she was in control. She could no-show weakness.

“I told you there were two ships that went down didn’t I.” The other man says not speaking to her but her smirks at her.

“Look an x-wing and that’s a nice suit, Miss. Resistance eh?” The men start moving close.

“No a good place for a resistance member to crash honey. This is First Order territory.” She stumbles backward trying to put some space between them. 

“Hey hey where you off to honey.” One man giggles “We’re not going to hurt ya!” One man makes a grab for her but she ducks around another tree push herself stumbling through the forest. When the other grab her but the collar of her suit.

“You worth much more alive! The Order was offering a reward for proof that the General is dead and well with that big coat laying on the ground these and you I’m sure they will reward us handsomely. 

The other man is rummaging through his pack until he pulled out some rope. She took the opportunity to kick that one and with all her might shove the other man back into the tree. In retrospect, it was a poor plan, stupid that the right word! She only managed to hobble a little away before they caught up with her and well they didn’t appreciate her escape attempt. The hits to her body were enough to make her wish she was dead, in fact, she begged them to punch her face rather than her side. She screamed for mercy.

The rest was a bit unclear as they bond and began dragging her through the tree. “Wait! ……..Wait! The General….., is alive! He’s….he’s …...here.” Not that she expected any help from him but it would be wrong to leave him behind but they were ignoring her. They drag her painfully along both pulling her by an arm. Her legs useless after the recent shots taken. She glances to her side the man on the left drags Hux’s great coat too. Oh stars her data chip! She left it in the coat pocket. She needed her chip!


	6. Chapter 6

After three days it was good to be able to move about, Hux’s first thought was a bath, his mind longingly thought of his tub on the Finalizer, which to this day has never even been used. He never had the time for lounging around bathing, quick showers were all he permitted himself, but now he regrets it, in fact, he regrets a lot of things, in retrospect there are many things he should have done differently, but now at this moment he really wished he had taken the time to enjoy that tub. He takes his time in the cold river water, his companion seemed most displeased with him, oh well she’ll get over it but still, perhaps it’s best to let her cool down. 

He really need to get some information from her, like her name, why she decided to join the resistance, what was on the bloody chip she clung to, he couldn’t stop his General programming from kicking in, rushing to assume it was some sort of important information concerning the resistance, but seeing how she cherishes it, the way she checks the pocket over and over throughout the day to ensure that it is still in its place, no it had to be personal, he longs to know what she held so dear to her heart. It’s likely her lover, he frowned to himself, probably why she was so upset to wake up in his arms this morning. He could see this mystery man now, some resistance flyboy, like that pilot they had caught on Jakku, he was a charmer, busy flirting with the female trooper well he was being interrogated, so much so that they had to remove her from the room just to keep him focused. Hux felt a ping in his chest at the thought, he raises from the water with a huff, irritated with himself for feeling jealous of some unknown man, stupid he was stupid. He suppresses a cringe as he puts his soil uniform back on, the moment they found civilizations again, he was going into a hot bath, get new clothes and eating until his stomach is bulging, then with any luck have a nice soft bed to sleep curl up in, hopeful not alone, but with a clean, happily feed…….kriff he needs to find out her name. 

He arrives at the fruit grove and sets to work gathering some breakfast, surely by the time he returns she will have cooled down and just be content that he was bringing food. After breakfast he would bring her to bath, maybe if he set a few traps he could catch on of those animals again, a bunch of them are scurrying about the grove clear just as happy as he is about the rain ending, they weren’t particularly tasty but they did fill the void more than the fruit. 

The fruit in his arm cascaded to the muddy ground, Hux clearly heard screams in the distance, she was in trouble. His heart was pounding against his rib cage as he runs in a panic back to their campsite, only to find she is missing. Tracking has never been one of Hux’s strong suit but luckily the ground was soft enough to leave a clear trail, it is also is very clear she had not left willing, Hux rushes through the trees following trying to catch up to his companion. 

 

The pain was becoming unbearable, every time one of the men heaved on her arm, or one of her legs got stuck on a rock or root, she would pray for death. She didn’t realize she was speaking those prayers aloud until one of her captures chuckled says, “Don’t worry honey, death is coming.” Time seems to slow to a painful crawl, minute feeling like hours, she just wished they would arrive where ever they were taking her. 

“That damn kid!” She hears one of the men say, “Can’t leave him alone for a minute,” That’s when she heard the sound of music, bass, and drums. “KANE!” The man yells, a medium size land cruiser comes into view, in the driver's seat sits a teenage boy, he seemed to be pretending the driving wheel was a drum set, banging away on it to the beat of the music, singing along to the music. 

“He ain’t gonna hear you, not over that crap he’s playing,” that comment almost made her forget the pain she’s in and laugh because she recognizes that song. The music’s volume suddenly drops and the door opens. 

“Dad!” The boy hurries out of the cruiser. 

“Get that back door open boy she can ride back there, look at her now gentle as a kitten.” She was unceremoniously shoved into the back seat, hissing in pain. 

“Geez, Dad she doesn’t look good.” The boy says, “I’m going to give her some water.” 

“Now don’t go getting attached boy, this one is going to die, rebel scum.” The boy tries to get closer without causing her additional pain.

“Lady, I’m just gonna give you some water ok., I’m gonna move your hair.” He hand comes towards her face pushing back the mess of hair that was now stuck there from sweat and mud. She looks into the boy’s eyes and she saw the exact moment when realization washed over his face, he recognized her!

“Oh my god. Oh My God!” The boy's voice starts getting loaded, oh how she wished he didn’t recognize her, this isn’t going to make anything better. He moves quickly leaning into the front seats of the cruiser returning with an audio vid case, the band name she already knew, hell her photo was on the cover, why had she let them use her photo. “This is YOU,” the boy said excitedly. You’re the lead singer of Somber Skies.” 

“I was.” Was all she said but the boy was too excited to register her words. 

“I love you guys, I have both your albums. Wait you’re dead, I thought your band was in the Hosnian system, you know when” the boy stops talking and just looks at her well the unspoken truth settling in. 

“They were, I was delayed in Coruscant,” the boy looks at her photo on the case sadly murmuring a sorry. “Boy, can you do something for me?”

“Kane, my name is Kane.” His eye shot but up to her. “Before you ask, I can’t let you go.”

“I wasn’t going to ask that, in the big coat,” he turns his head falling her gaze, “there is a data chip that is mine, it precise to me, please can you get it for me.” He looks back at her pleading face, “Please Kane,” he gives a small nod. 

“Well I think we got what we came for,” the father says his hand hitting the top of the cruises as he smiles down at her, “Time to head home and get paid. Kane gets everything packed up.” She watched the men pack up there camp all the while scan the surrounding trees looking for Hux. Had he even returned to find her missing yet? 

Soon they were ready to depart, Kane moves to set in the seat next to her, he leans over slipping her chip into her palm. She whispers thank you to him, balling her fist up and if to embrace the tiny metallic chip. As the engine fires up she scans the forest line one last time looking for Hux. 

Then she sees it, the red glint of his hair between to trees, “Kane,” she points out the window. 

“Hey Dad, there’s a guy coming,” Kane called out, she isn’t sure why she is was so relieved when as the engine died down but she was.


	7. Chapter 7

Hux POV  
The men were slightly awe stuck that thee “General Hux” was actually in their presence. There was a brief discussion on fitting everyone in the transport. The men wanted to shove the girl in the back with the supplies, Hux surveyed his now very pale companion in the backseat, there is a boy that unlike the men seems to be fawning over her, which stuck Hux as odd. She was answering the boy questions but upon making eye contact with Hux he could tell she was in a lot of pain, clearly whatever healing that had happened over the past few weeks has been undone but the rough treatments of her captures. The sight of her crumbled injured body lying in the back seat was enough to enrage him, but he needed to keep a cool head, these men were their means of reaching civilization. Which meant hot food, hot showers and a doctor for her. 

In the end, the boy volunteers to rid in the back, his head perched on the seal of the window looking at the girl the whole trip, despite his desire to check on her condition he was forced to play his role. General Hux would never care what happens to an injured resistance pilot. Though every time they hit a bump a hissing breath would escape her mouth only cause his concern for her to rise. 

It was a few hours when a town came into view, Hux comments on the town in the distance asking its name, to let his companion now they were close to their destination, but upon stealing a glance he found her to be asleep, or passed out from the pain it was hard to say. 

He had asked to be taken to a local inn, or someplace he could get a room. The man wanted to take the girl to the local police but Hux explains that he needs to keep this particular prisoner close, nonsense about requiring information. He was trying his best to remove the girl from the transport without damaging her further but he also couldn’t appear to be too gentle as the men were watching.

“General Sir,” The boy timidly ask as he appeared at Hux’s shoulder. “What…..what will happen to her?” 

“The traitor will be executed.” He said with the cool indifference leaning over her, whispering for her to put her arms over his shoulder. She looks at him briefly before complying. He whispers the count of three before pulling the girl out and into his arms. She clung to him a pain filled moans of protest into his neck. With a jagged breath, she whispers “Goodbye Kane,” as her head falls on his shoulder. 

Getting a room was easy enough, his standing in the Order had the people pretty well bending over backwards, soon he was laying his girl gently down on the sofa in the best suite the hotel had to offer, a doctor had been called to come to check both of them over, Hux debated on showering but was too afraid the doctor would arrive interrupting what Hux was planning to be the longest shower in history of showers, if this hotel has a limit on hot water he was going to use it all. So he instead sits in a chair looking at the room service menu, he was plotting a feast.”Is there something special you would like?” She looked at him with a puzzled expression as he stands to hold the menu before her. “What? Did you wish to bathe first? I could run you a bath once the doctor sees you.” He kneels on the floor next to her, trying to figure out why she was looking at him so gravely. Was it because of the pain she was in? Her eyes glanced at the menu then back at him, she looks like she was going to cry. Well, he supposed tears of joy could be permitted after what they had endured those last few weeks. She looks at him with watery eyes but the one word she says confounds him.

“Why?” 

 

Reader POV  
Why would he offer her food, and her choice nonetheless if she were nothing more than a prisoner destined to die? This man’s logic made no sense, thinking about it none of this ever made sense, did it? He had saved her, there was no question about that, she would never have survived the past few weeks if he hadn’t cared for her, but now that they were found, whatever had been happening between them, this strange alliance that has formed was now over. He was the General of the First Order and she’s a resistance pilot. She knew what this meant, she knew by the end she will have wished she died in the crash. She heard Poe’s tales of the First Orders methods of extracting information. She eyes the menu again maybe this was a new and elaborate way to torture, perhaps he’s going to order what she likes but not allow her to eat until she gives up the resistance new base…...oh stars, she probably would break if he did do that! She was so hungry, she can feel the tears building in her eyes. Why would he be so cruel? Why not just kill her and be done with it? “Why?” was all she managed to get out before tears started to escape and her throat tightens up was you trying to hold back a sob.

He looks at her like she has gone mad, he took the menu away placing it on the table next to him. “Why! We haven’t had anything other than fruit and a bit of whatever that tiny creature is called in weeks! Why are you so upset? Is it your injuries? Are you in pain?” He asked so gently, so full of concern she wanted to believe that he actually cared, but he didn't care he was a monster. 

“I don’t want anything!” She was angry, he’s trying to trick her. Trick her with kindness of all things. ”I will die dirty and with an empty stomach before telling you where the resistance is.” The look of confusion leaves his face and a frown appears. He reaches forward brushing a strand of hair from her forehead. 

”After all we have been through ….?” A knock at the door silences him. His face may now have a neutral experience but his voice was full of sadness. He raised going to let the doctor in. 

Hux stay watching the doctor runs scanners, the man was not overly gentle as he examined her, and she saw Hux’s face darken every time she gasped in pain. “That’s enough.” Hux strides forward. “I am more than capable of caring for her, left the medical equipment and go,” Hux ordered ushering the doctor from the room. “That hack, he’s not worthy of the title doctor.” Hux walked over to the sofa. “Doctors are supposed to heal, no injure a patient further.” Hux kneels next to her pick up the scanner. 

“Do you have any idea what you're doing?” She asks as he starts looking at her damaged ribs. He warns her anytime he did something that might cause her pain. 

“I always enjoyed medicine. In another life, I would have likely chosen to be a doctor.” He was applying bacta to the cuts on her arm. “I was pushed into service by my father as a child when I showed skills that would make me a good leader. I pushed myself and excelled in the military but if I have learned anything over the past few weeks caring for you, it’s that I wasn’t happy. I think I would have enjoyed being a doctor.” He had set the bacta down looking at her like there was more he wanted to say, he only releases a sigh, “This is stupid, you need to bathe then I’ll apply more bacta.” He quickly was on his feet and soon she could hear the water running. 

The moment Hux lowered her into the beautiful warm water it was pure bliss, the tub was rather large with more than enough room for her to stretch out. Hux sat next to the tub with a face cloth in his hand every so often he would dip it in the water bring in out and wringing it into her hair. After some time it hard to say how long, he did insist on washing her body and hair, the shampoo smells of berries, the soap of baby powered. Once she was all clean Hux asked if she wanted to exit the tub. When she opted to stay he decided to clean himself in the standing shower in the corner of the bathroom but not before adding more hot water to her tub. 

He wasn’t in the shower very long, soon he was back sitting on the floor in the bathrobe provided by the hotel. “I ordered us some food, I also asked about getting some clothes.” The bath really must have made her feel better because she actually made a joke about the bathrobe being fashionable, which made Hux chuckle. “Can I ask you something? That boy, he knew you.” Is that really a question seems more like a statement she thought. 

“Yes, he recognized me.” She shifts uncomfortably in the water, Hux eyes her waiting for her to say more, her eyes travel over to the sink where she can see her data chip save and sound waiting for her to finish her bath. “In another life, I was in a pretty famous band. I’m kinda surprised he recognized me, we hadn’t made it this far out, not that I was aware of. I was the lead vocals.” 

“I’d like to hear you sing sometime,” Hux said a smile on his lips, there was a knocking at the door. “Food.” Hux smiled, “I’ll be right back to get you out of the tub.” as sadness flooded her chest. Music left her left the day she lost him. Him...she can’t even bring herself to think his name. She can’t bring herself to watch the data chip that sits on the counter that contained the only images and videos she had of him…..her most beloved and cherished son.

The six year old boy that won’t forgive her for sending him home to with Grandmother and the rest of her band to Courtsilius. Send home only days before the man now coming to help her from the tub destroy her home planet along with all the others in the Hosnian system . She couldn’t even remember the reason why her agent had asked her to say in Coruscant now. All she knows is on that day she woke in her hotel room to find that everything in her life was gone and it was all because of this man next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

.“I can’t eat another bite!” Hux sets his plate done on the coffee table sitting back his hand going to his stomach, he looks completely content reminder her of what her mother used to say. “Dearest, men are like cats if you keep their bellies full they will always return home.” That hadn’t worked for her though. 

She was young with an unrealistic illusion of what love was, accompanied with big dreams of being a star. He was a manager at one of the clubs she and her band performed at. Before she knew it she was pregnant and married, in that order, but she committed completely, pushed aside her dreams of fame and was in it 100%. Completely determined to be the best wife and mother and for a short time they were happy, but it didn’t last and it didn’t matter if she had plates full of food waiting for him or a clean house. Her nights were soon spent pacing the floor with a newborn in her arms waiting for him to come home. Then the rumors started, people whispering behind her back about what her husband was doing. It all came to an ugly head when her son was six months old, and he just walked away that night. She receives divorce paper a month later. Visitation was arranged but that only last until he met his new wife and started his new family. Her son wasn’t even two when he stopped seeing him. She was just thankful that her boy was too young to remember any of it. It was easier than having to try to explain to him why his father didn’t want to see him. In her opinion, it was his loss anyways. Her son was a miracle. He was the one good thing that comes out of a disastrous relationship. 

So at the tender age of 20, she was back home with an infant and a broken heart, with a mother that felt the need to remind her that in her day people didn’t just divorce their husband, throwing salt in the wound as only her mother could. 

The bandmates she abandoned in time came to forgave her and Somber Skies was reborn, she poured that pain into her music and with hard work, support of her viper-tongued mother and the new goal to provide a good life for her son, they made it! They made it all the way to the core. 

“How are you feeling, do you need anything?” Hux’s question snapped her out of her pensive state, her plate sat with half an uneaten sandwich that she wishes to finish but she too was simply too full. “Are you in pain?” Hux was up removing the plate from her lap, kneeling before her concern when she doesn’t answer. “It is a bit early but you could take some more pain medication if you need it.” She shakes her head, in truth her ribs were throbbing but it was more of an irritant than actual pain at this point. “I wish you would speak to me.” He pleaded sadly. 

“What could we possibly talk about?” They made it back to civilization, on a First Order run planet. She knew enough to know how this was going to play out. Soon she would be in an interrogation chair.

“Tell me about your band.” No, if she talks about them, she’ll have to talk about him and she just can’t. She pushes the image of the little six-year-old smiling face from her mind.

“They’re dead, what more is there to say.” He was too close to her, it was making her feel uncomfortable.

“Likely a lot is left to be said,” he grumbles, part of her almost took pity on him but there was no point in becoming friendly. 

“I would rather talk about what happens now?” Was she going to go to a prison? Would she get a trail of some sort? 

“In all honesty, I don’t know. I am in no rush to return. I suppose you will want to return to the resistance once you are well enough.” What? He was going to let her go back! He looked at her with a look like a puppy dog.

“I didn’t realize that would be an option.” Was he truly going to let her just leave? 

”Well, that’s one of my least favorite outcomes but it would be better for you than if the First Order where to find us.” Hux had paused he fiddled with the seam of the sofa. “I was hoping that…..well perhaps you would consider possibly coming with me.” She wasn’t expecting this, as she watched a rosy color tinted the man's cheeks as he continues speaking in a smaller voice, “Find a safe planet that is neutral…we could disappear.” What was he imagining? That they would just turn their backs on everything? That they would walk away together hand in hand and start a new life? He continued rambles on, “I had a lot of time to think about it. I have some money hidden away. I could get a place, I could take care of you” He’s insane! She has no idea how to respond to this extremely odd turn of events. 

“You know what, I remember you said you missed having ice cream. I’m going to go get you some,” She nods, yes crazy man go get me ice cream. Hux slipped into so grey sweatpants and a t-shirt, she’s not sure where he got them from and really she didn’t care just as long as he was away from her with all this talk about them running away together. “Please take your next pill. I don’t want to think about you here in pain well I hunting down ice cream.” He hands her the pill making sure she had taken it before turn on the television and leaving, it was on one of those ridiculous midday show mothers called her stories. Once the General departed she slipped into an odd dream of her mother, must be the soap opera fault stirring up memories. 

 

 

“Kriffin’ hell your an idiot!” Hux chastise himself as he left the hotel, it was more of a retreat than anything. The look on her face as he foolishly confessed his hopes of them remaining together. He had no choice but to admit defeat and flee. It was stupid to think she would choose to remain with him, she barely speaks to him! 

He realized now more than ever that he made a fatal error, he allowed himself to because emotional attached to this girl, of all the girls he could have chosen he went and chose the resistance girl that tried to kill him. He stomps down the street trying to pinpoint the exact moment he allowed his emotions to run out to check. When exactly did he fall in love with her?  
Wait a minute, love! He stopped walking causing the person behind him to run into him. They had a few choice words for him but he didn’t care, the only thought in his mind at that moment was, Could he truly be in love with her? Was that what this was? He has never allowed himself to love anyone before, it was an emotion that he never felt the need to embrace, it would have served no purpose in his goals. In fact, it would have weakened his position.…...Someone was calling his name breaking his train of thought on this new and rather disturbing discovery. 

“General Sir,” He turns to see the boy from the forest running up to him. The other people in the street stop to look at him. They skeptically at him as if they can’t believe that this is General Hux. He stops to allow the boy to reach him, and on looking at the reflection in the glass window he had to say he understood why they started, he looked nothing like himself, the clothing, the hair, this man was no general. 

“Sorry to bother you, Sir but I was wondering how.... a how…..is she doing?” The boy clearly had his father’s words in his mind but it would seem he couldn’t bring himself to call his favorite musician a prisoner. 

“She is doing fine, she has medication now to help her the pain.” The boy looked relieved but a sad frown soon appears. 

“Sir, I know I have no place in telling you what to do with her but please she just made a bad choice, she was angry. I know she wouldn’t have had anything to do with the war if it wasn’t for what happened.” Wait for a second, this boy knows what happened. 

“What exactly happened to make her turn against the First Order?” Hux and the boy walk slowly as the boy tells him, exactly what he assumed. He was responsible for her misery. His actions had wrong her, she lost her band on Star Killer day. 

The boy truly was a fan, he seemed to have a lot of information on the lady. From her failed marriage that almost stopped her career. “I think I actually have a photo of her and her son in one of the tabloid’s, I heard she was super upset that they had posted a photo of him.” A Child! She has a child, no wonder she doesn’t want to stay with him she has a child waiting for her at the resistance. “So sad, everyone thought she died too.” 

“Thank you,” he interrupts the boy, this was the information he needed, he could find a way to locate her son, a decent smuggler could get the boy to them. Then with her son, she would be more open to the idea of them being together. He needed to find a smuggler. He started to walk away but then remember why he was out there in the first place. “Boy, where can I find ice cream?” With the directions the boy gave and a new hope, he made his way to the ice cream shop. 

When he returns with multiple flavors of ice cream, unsure of what she would like, so getting a variety was best. He finds his little rebel sleeping, the pain medication well at work. He fights the desire to wake her. Instead, he starts tidying up their feast, luckily their room includes a small kitchenette so he could store what was not eaten along with the ice cream until she woke. 

He takes a seat next to her, gently brushing her hair from her forehead. He has never imagined himself with a family. Having a regular job work, perhaps a shift at a factory of some sort, returning home at the end of the day to his wife, help the boy with his homework. They could do it, he would learn to love her child as he learned to love her. If she would just let him make amends, he could spend every day showing her that he was sorry for what he took for her. He could not right the wrong but he could give her a new life, one free of war. 

“If you would only let me. I would build you a new world, one for us to start over in.” He whispers to her, he moves forward placing a gentle kiss on her head.

Had Hux been paying closer attention to the tv instead of the sleeping woman, he might of notice that his being found alive was now breaking news. News that was quickly making its way back to the Finalizer, where on receiving this news a not very happy Kylo Ren force chokes the life out of the poor lieutenant that delivers it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unsure of this chapter....


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long but it is the last one.   
> A shout out to Jay2noir for helping with the editing

A new life…...Those were her mother’s last words as she woke. Hux seemed excited going on about a plan. He had helped her around holding her firmly as she slowly moved about. With a painful sigh, she takes a seat in the chair. 

“Tell me what can I do to make you more comfortable,” Hux said with a voice full of concern. “Pillow? Are you thirsty?” Before she could answer he was getting her water before taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her. He wrung his hands together, clearly anxious. “I think it’s time I am completely honest with you. When I first found you, we were enemies but as time passed I grow to see you as my ally and well I have come to care very much for you.” He pauses here as if searching her face for a reaction to his confession. “As I was saying earlier, I have some money, I plan on heading out to the outer rim, disappearing to be blunt. I would like you to come with me.” The last statement hangs in the air, and when she fails to respond he simply continues. “I know you have a son and of course we would retrieve him. I do know a few gifted bounty hunters that could do the job. I can keep you both hidden and safe.” Her mouth goes dry at the mention of her boy, he clearly didn’t get all his facts before this. 

“Hux, I..” He holds his hand up, stopping her mid-sentence. 

“I don’t want you to answer now. You need time to heal, I just want you to think about the future, our future.” He reaches forward giving her hand a gentle squeeze. With that he stands straightening out his shirt, “I will prepare you some food. You really need to eat my dear.” With that, he heads towards the kitchenette. “There is more paste left, it was quite good, shall I prepare that?” He is looking through the leftover food from there feast the day before. “I was quite surprised you never mentioned your son but I suppose I understand why you would feel the need to keep something like that a secret,” Hux said, clearly without thinking of the ramifications of his hurtful words. She looks down at her toes, finally allowing her emotional walls to crumble beneath him. The pain she now felt burning in her chest had nothing to do with her injuries the previous day.

“He’s dead.” She blurted out, immediately pulling Hux’s attention from the kitchen. “He was killed in the Hosnian system.” All the sound of food preparation stops, she can’t bring herself to look over her shoulder at him, instead, she starts at the wall, well her fingers dig into the plush arms of the chair. “I lost everything that day.” It was like a dam breaking under the weight of the rapid water; first, a small crack, one small confession and now the pressure was splitting the dam wide open. Everything she held inside just starts gushing out.

“I was never into politics, I could care less who was running things, hell I never even voted. I just wanted to make a good life for my son doing something I loved and I loved what I did. There was nothing that compares to the rush of going on a stage having thousands of people cheering you.” Tears start leaking down her cheeks as the wonderful memories of her stage show days played in her mind; a gruesome reminder of what she once had, no completely void. “I was supposed to be with him that day, I should have been with him. I should have been there to comfort him in his last moments, to tell him I love him.” Guilt eats a hole in her stomach, she chokes on her tears as he wraps her arms around herself. Her mind goes into escape mode, the bathroom she can lock herself in there until she is right again but with her wobbly legs, she only manages a few steps before falling, though she doesn’t crash to the floor, instead warm arms wrap around her. Hux pulls her gently so they are both sitting on the floor, he holding her like a child, hugging her to his chest, whispering apologies as waves of tears are unleashed. How long they sat like that she didn’t know but eventually the tears subsided and she was hit with a wave of exhaustion that normally following her meltdowns. Hux carefully gets her off the ground and into bed. 

“Rest.” was all he whispered to her before disappearing as she allowed the eyes to close. 

 

Hux paces the floor, glancing back at her sleeping figure with an emotion he wasn't accustomed to swirling all around him. Star Killer had, of course, been his proudest moment until it fell apart. It was the fruition of years of planning, millions of credits and his machine had worked perfectly. He never thought of the casualties before, he never thought that he would one day come not only face to face with one of the survivors of his war but fall in love with someone he had wounded so deeply. He had taken from what she loved most in the universe, could she ever forgive him for this? He starts trying to plan how he will apologize to her but with every formal apology he formulated, he felt “It wasn’t personal” enough. Each and every one just feels inadequate even if it were from the deepest crevices of his heart. He will just have to try and show her that he is sincerely sorry for the part he played in her loss and prove that he is no longer that man anymore. 

When she starts to stir he is prepared with water, her eyes are swollen and red from her crying episode and he more than pities her and her sorrow. Hux prayed she was finished, he was not accustomed to crying women and other than holding her he truly didn’t know what to do; he wanted nothing more than to comfort her during her time of need. It was among the most powerless feelings Hux had ever encountered, seeing someone he cared for in so much emotional pain. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked sitting gingerly on the side of the bed holding out the glass for her. His heart breaks slightly as she looks at him with her sad eyes, taking the water with a pathetic, “Thank you.” Hux gives her a moment to drink, he went to the bathroom dampening a face cloth with cold water, returning again sitting gently beside her. “Please allow me.” He says rather awkwardly, but she complies and soon he is gently wiping her cheeks, removing all the leftover salty tears that had dried there. “I know there is nothing I can say that can help you feel any better and saying that is wasn’t personal only implies that it wasn’t personal to me, where it was highly personal to you. The only thing I can say is that I am sorry, causing you pain is the last thing I have ever wanted to do and I can tell you that I am no longer that same man I was then. I have changed, you have helped me make that change.” It is all true: the Armitage Hux that fired the Starkiller weapon would have killed this girl the moment he found her alive, he wouldn’t have nursed her back to health, he definitely won’t fall in love with her.“I still hope you will come with me. Just think about it well you heal, if you choose to leave I will understand.” He ends the conversation on that note, and he’s embarrassed when she say nothing. He takes another concerned look at her before he found himself numbly headed toward the kitchen, even if she didn’t accept his apology he still felt responsible for her. She needed food, and if Hux couldn’t convey a convincing enough apology with his words he was determined to apologize with his actions. He set the plan in motion to make her some of the paste he had spoken about earlier. It was awful, not close to anything he had eaten before, but it was all he had to offer her. 

The next few days she was very quiet. Hux still helped her with most of her tasks, he noticed she was regaining her strength but he couldn’t help but worry that this may be it for them. When she batted away his hand as she walked to the bathroom when she refused her medication saying the pain was bearable, inside he panicked ever so slightly at the thought of losing her. 

The day had come, he had to face it, she was moving albeit slowly but completely on her own. She is now safe to travel, the time had come for her answer. He planned a special dinner at a nearby restaurant, at least if she would not continue on with him he can at least have a beautiful memory for their last meal together. He made sure everything was perfect, he even purchases a simple but tasteful dress for her to wear. He himself bought a new navy blue shirt and jeans, the days of black uniforms were behind him.

As she exits the bathroom he admired her beauty, it was no wonder she was a star, she was clearly born to shine. “So how do I look? It’s been a long time since I’ve worn a dress, I don’t think I’ve been on a date in like 8 years.” She looks down at herself, she is still a bit underweight but that was nothing a few good meals wouldn’t remedy, her face flushing as she looks at him, “Not that this is a date, is it?”

“You look positively beautiful.” He said stepping forward reaching for her hand. “And yes it was my intention for this to be a date.” He brings her hand to his lips placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles causing her face to flush a deep shade of red. “Shall we?” He asks, and soon both of them were on their way out the door to the fancy restaurant date.   
Hux was trying to memorize every moment, the way her arm felt entangled with his as they walked, the way the candles light danced over her face during the meal. The only thought he had was what if this is it, this was the end and he would never be happy like this ever again. 

They were walking back to the hotel, the air was cool causing her to lean into him for warmth. He wraps his arm around her causing her to smile. “I suppose the first rule will be we don’t ask questions about each other's past. I feel like that would only open up a can of worms.” Hux breath catches, was this her way of agreeing to come with him? “I would also like to take this... “ her finger dances between them, “ ...whatever this will be, slow, i haven’t had the best experience with men in the past. So you may need to be patient me.” Yes, he could do that, he was a patient man he would do whatever she wanted! Hux was elated as they enter the hotel. He would make arrangements tomorrow, they would leave for the outer rim and start fresh. 

“Glad to see you’re alive General.” An all too familiar voice came from behind them, within moments they were surrounded by troops. Though none of the blasters were pointed at him, they were all aimed at his companion. “Is this some strange new interrogation style you picked up while you were away, Hux?” Ren circles them like a vulture. “I am pretty sure the desk clerk said you were being accompanied by the person that tried to blow your ship out of the sky.” Ren’s hand shots up to the girls head as she clings to Hux whimpering in pain. 

“Enough Ren.” Hux slapped at Ren’s hand away.

“Interesting,” was all Ren said, “It’s time to return to your duties Hux and we have a nice interrogation chair ready for your little friend. Then, of course, we can’t have a resistance member that attempted to kill out star General just walking around unpunished now, can we? Troops take the prisoner.” Hux couldn’t do anything as the troops, his troops, pull the girl from his arms.

“She is not to be harmed,” Hux called out after them, even he heard the sound of panic in his voice, the order didn’t have the same crisp tone that his commands normally had. “I have already interrogated her just have her brought to a cell.” He calls out in horror, once again feeling powerless as the woman he had come to love was being pulled further and further

“As you wish, General,” Ren said behind him. “We can go straight to the punishment if that is what you wish.” A few feet away his girl looks back at him with terrified eye, pleading for help he cannot give. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a public execution. We can make it part of your welcome back celebrations. Everyone is just thrilled there General has been found alive. Everyone except me that is.” Ren starts following after the troops leaving Hux stunned at the turn of events. 

Hux was back in his uniform after receiving a physical. He quickly makes his way to the prisoner cells, he had to make sure she was ok. Oh, enter he find her curled up on her tiny cot her shoulders shaking ever so slightly, oh Star Hix doesn’t know if he can hand her crying again. “Leave me, isn’t one strip search enough?” She shaking voice said.

“Did they hurt you?’ Hux whispered he wanted so desperately to hold her and give her comfort but there were eyes everywhere and he had to be very careful. She rolls over looking him up and down.

“You look like your old self.” She said sitting up slowly he didn’t know how to respond this was the last place he wanted to see her. He would even prefer to see her with the resistance then here. “Does the General normally come to see the prisoners?”

“No, it is not common practice.” He left her out that he would only visit to torture the people being held in these cells. “Is there something I can get you? Food? Blanket?” She would need both they don’t exactly keep their prisoners comfortable. 

“They took my data chip!” Her lip quivers he still didn’t know what was on it but he knew how important it was to her. He moves closer to comfort her but she pulled away. The rejection hurt but in reality, she was right. He could not be seen comforting a prisoner. He had to be General Hux now and she had to be the prisoner on death row. 

“I will get it back for you.” He whispered has he back towards the door. When he returns to his room he discovers a message waiting. Ren has set the execution to take place later that very day. Ren was making an example of her, it was to be a torturous slow death. Hux had to find a way to get her out of here! 

He sat at his desk running different scenarios, each one a failure all except one, he sat back in his chair running his hands through his hair, unsure he would be able to do it. 

It didn’t take him long to locate the data chip, he makes his way down to the cell. His heart ached, he wasn’t ready to say goodbye. “I took the liberty of loading the chip into the data pad for you.” She looked at him with wide-eyed. “I made you a promise.” 

“Already?” She gulps down taking a deep breath. “Okay, it’s ok.” She hugs the data pad to her chest returning to her cot. She sits with her back to him. Her hand shaking well she forward to press play.

“Mommy! Mommy! Look at me.” The image of a young boy with the same color hair and same bright eyes as the women now choking back a tear in front of him had. He was crossing a rope bridge at a playground. 

“Melo be careful,” Hux heads her voice off camera. The video shows the boy going for the slide to the swings. “Mommy come push me.” The camera cuts than the next video starts, it’s a lovely voice singing a lullaby when Hux sees her holding her son close singing to him, his heart aches, it nearly breaks when he watched her raise a shaking hand touching her son's face on the screen, letting out another agonizing sob. 

Hux looked at the time if he was doing this it had to be now. He places a hand on her shoulder giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze before he leans forward placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “I’ll make it stop hurting.” He whispers in her ear, silently removing his pistol from inside his jacket with a shaking breath he takes aim. 

“Melo, I love you.” The video had cut to her son boarding a transport. “Melo tell me you love me!” The boy looks upset clearly unhappy to be leaving his mother behind. Hux closes his eye, this was by the hardest thing he has ever had to do. “I love you too mommy.” The boy called and that was when Hux squeezed the trigger, “Mommy will see you soon, Bye baby!” Her voice calls little Melo is waving at his mother from the transport window before the video goes dead and Hux fights back his own sob. 

He had done the only thing he could for her, he gave her a merciful death. He gently lays her body down on the cot picking up the datapad removing the data chip and placing it in his pocket next to her heart., he would now carry this little piece of her with him. 

Hux was experiencing pain in his heart in a way he never had before. If this was the pain she carried with her than he was thankful that he was able to end this pain for her, but now it would be his turn to carry this burden. Now he too wanted to punish those responsible for causing this pain, namely Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading


End file.
